


Different Tastes

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Food, Don't let Slav play bartender, Gen, Gross Drinks, Keep an eye on your drink always, or just don't let aliens into the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Someone offers Pidge a drink at a party.





	Different Tastes

"This smells funny," Pidge said as she accepted the drink from Slav. She took a sip only to spit it out and start gagging. "Ewwww, Slav, what the hell?!" Slav blinked, taking the cup back from her.

"What? Don't Earthlings like seltzer water mixed with chocolate milk and vinegar?" Pidge ran off to the bathroom to scrub her tongue and cursed Hunk for letting Slav play bartender at this party.


End file.
